This invention relates to a pitcher for liquids with a secondary vessel or caddy attachment to contain garnishes or ice served with the drink.
Many drinks are served with accompanying garnishes or ice. For example, iced tea is often served with lemon or mint; punch may be served with fruit garnishes. Cold drinks may require additional ice which is housed currently in a separate serving dish.
Pitchers of drinks may become separated from their accompanying garnishes or ice. Guests may overlook garnishes provided for their drink. Or, guests may be required to search for the garnishes or ice they need because those items have become separated from the pitcher.
Additionally, transportation of drinks and garnishes require the hostess to handle two serving pieces. Carrying a pitcher of drinks and a tray of accompanying garnishes to the dining room, deck or other serving location requires the hostess to use both hands or employ a tray.
In addition, many trays and serving .tables are small. A pitcher and a separate container for the garnishes nay take up space on small serving areas that is needed for other items.
The use of a pitcher with separate tray for garnishes or a separate container for ice needlessly complicates many serving tasks. It allows the garnishes or ice to become separated from the drinks they accompany. It requires transporting an additional serving piece. And it wastes precious space on small serving trays and tables.
A number of devices have been used in the past to contain two substances in one unit. One such vessel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,351 to Smith et al.) includes a small pitcher for liquid in the top portion of the larger pot or pitcher. The device would not work as a pitcher with garnish caddy because the small pitcher is not sized to optimally hold solid objects. It would be difficult to pour from the pitcher without first removing the small upper pitcher.
Cooking vessels have been devised which combine various cooking containers in a flexible manner to create new cooking devices. Again, these devices do not permit the upper vessel to fit tightly inside the lower vessel so the liquid contents of the lower vessel could pour while the upper vessel in in place. In fact, no means is provided from which to pour liquid from the lower vessel.
Design patent 229,012 to Wooters discloses a covered pitcher. No method is disclosed to store garnishes or retain the lid when the pitcher in is a pouring position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,796 to Tupper discloses a lid for vessels containing a storage chamber. However, no method is disclosed to allow pouring of a liquid from the vessel with the lid in place.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a pitcher for liquids with a secondary container for storing condiments and other items.
A further object of the present invention is to allow liquid to be poured from the pitcher without removing the secondary vessel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a secondary vessel which will remain in place when the pitcher is in a pouring position.